


we all need someone to hold

by orphan_account



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s just one of the facts of the world no one questions. You need water to survive, capitalism is a corrupt and vile system, and Hope Mikaelson is completely and utterly in love with Lizzie Saltzman





	we all need someone to hold

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was having a hizzie meltdown and had to write something out lmao

They meet when they are kids. Hope has always been hesitant around others, and that didn’t stop when Lizzie asked her one day if she wanted to go back to her house and play on the swings outside. Hope turns her down. 

And despite the fact she can never see herself turning down her girlfriend ever again, Hope turned down Lizzie’s advances at a friendship with her several times while they were kids.

Lizzie, as any natural human being would do, got tired of it. So, when she turned thirteen, she swore she’d never try and be Hope’s friend again.

And they’re never really friends again, not in the way Lizzie was looking for when she was younger.

Because they keep getting forced into situations together. And Lizzie keeps making snarky comments at Hope, and something changes in the shorter girl.

She can’t pinpoint the exact moment she fell in love with Lizzie, all she knows is that it happened quick and _hard._

So, ever since then, she made it her mission to show Lizzie that she didn’t want to be friends with her. 

She asks Lizzie to be her girlfriend under the stars in the middle of town and hopes for the best. 

Lizzie says no. 

But then, two months of daily hangouts and a steady friendship later, Lizzie kisses her hard and calls her an idiot. Hope’s inclined to agree.

“Do you want to know what I think?” 

Hope’s lying in bed next to Lizzie, her girlfriend. It’s pitch black outside, but the girls have been sharing soft words into the night. The blonde is facing her, hand tucked under her head. Her hairs splashed over the pillows and Hope’s never seen such a beautiful sight in her life. 

Her girlfriend is smiling at her, and Hope’s heart almost melts. Its always like that around Lizzie, the girl will just be going around her day and Hope falls more and more in love as time goes by. 

“What do you think, Hope?” Lizzie says, a playfulness in her eyes. 

Moving closer towards the younger girl, Hope’s hands go to caress her hair out of her face. “I think,” her hand moves down from her hair and to her cheek, before lightly poking at it “that you have the cutest dimples I’ve ever seen on a person.” 

Hope goes to poke at them again when her girlfriend smacks at her hand. Hope looks back in faux-shock. 

“You’re so fucking corny.” She hears Lizzie say, the blush that’s arising on her cheeks making Hope proud of herself. 

“You love it.” 

Settling into her girlfriends side, Hope believes that this is what genuine peace feels like.

“Maybe.”

It’s just one of the facts of the world no one questions. You need water to survive, capitalism is a corrupt and vile system, and Hope Mikaelson is completely and utterly in love with Lizzie Saltzman.


End file.
